


Driving the Point Home

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione finally makes her point.





	Driving the Point Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione was flushed when she snuck out of Dudley's room with a large stack of parchment.  
  
Her eyes sparkled when she handed Harry half the stack and rushed into her bedroom shut the door.   
  
I was surprised to see Harry's eyes widen as he glanced down at the last sheet of paper.  
  
I asked him what was wrong and he merely handed me the page and walked away.  
  
To say I was confused was an understatement.  
  
I glanced down at the paper and saw my name and Hermione's.  
  
I read further.  
  
I walked slowly to Hermione's bedroom door and pressed my ear against it.  
  
"Yes...Ron...just there...use your mouth."  
  
My eyes widen, my pulse quickened, and I glanced down at the paper again.  
  
_Ron's mouth was sliding over her pussy, his tongue was inside her, and all Hermione could do was moan._  
  
My cock twitched and I felt my ears heat when I realized what must be happening behind that door.  
  
It would be rude to burst in...  
  
But...  
  
She obviously wanted me to know what she'd been reading.   
  
I didn't even ponder where it came from...  
  
I steeled myself and opened the door.   
  
There was Hermione, spread eagle on the bed, her head thrashing on the pillows.  
  
I swallowed hard and moved towards her.  
  
She jerked slightly, her eyes flew open, when I sat on the bed and covered my fingers with hers.   
  
"I see you got the inviation," She moaned and slid her free hand behind my neck to pull me closer. "Why don't you finish this story for us?"  
  
So I did.


End file.
